


Et Tu, Mister Brown?

by lokilickedme



Series: Mister and Missus Brown [2]
Category: Frontier (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, First Time, Non-Explicit Sex, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Time Travel, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokilickedme/pseuds/lokilickedme
Summary: Second in the Mister and Missus Brown Series, for Marv :)Mister Brown isn't quite what he seems - the closest name he can put to it istime crawler, a nod to the universe's disconcerting habit of losing its grip on him and sending him to random points either backward or forward in time.But he doesn't go alone...his wife Elise always follows, but with two distinct differences that separate her travel from his.  Each slip in time steals her memory of him while leaving his memory of her intact, and though he reappears in his own body each time, she is always someone new.And he must find her again each time and make her his, or lose her to the random cruel whim of the universe.Follows a few months afterA Wife For Mister Brown





	Et Tu, Mister Brown?

 

 

 

 

 

"I dunnae have a farthing to me name, but if you care to wait here a moment I think I can raise enough funds to feed us both."

He remembers her.  He always remembers her.  No matter the color of her eyes or the length of her hair or the size of her feet, she is indelibly imprinted on his mind, and he finds her every time.

But she never knows who he is, and it breaks his heart just as it did the first time.

"I'll wait."

This time it was the sudden sensation of falling, of panic and that quickening pulse that accompanies it, that alerted him to her.  And he had spun around in the middle of the street, searching every face his eyes fell to, hunting for the soul that was forever bound to his own.

Last time it had been that unsettling feeling of being drunk, of the need to fall down on his face and wait for the room to stop spinning.

The time before that it had been a tickle at the back of his neck.

More than once he recalled a tightness in his groin, as if some primal instinct was pulling him toward her.

And each time, his eyes had gone straight to her.

The brunette beauty holding her skirts primly as she crossed the street two storefronts down the road.

The sweet faced blonde sitting uncomfortably at the bar with a rum and coke in front of her, grimacing at the harsh bite of the liquor.

The redheaded street urchin with her hand in his pocket, robbing him blind before he'd even had the chance to acclimate himself to his new reality.

Each time, he knew - even though she didn't.

It was her.

 

Stealing bread from a dockside vendor was easy enough - a childhood on the streets of Edinburgh with a delinquent pair of brothers had taught him how to get what he needed, but never taught him how to assuage the guilt of doing so.  And so he had chosen instead a less criminal means of feeding himself and the woman.  Dropping his hat onto the muddy cobblestone walkway, he'd borrowed two lemons and a ball of twine from a seller's wagon and returned to the alley with a bun for each of them and enough jingle in his pocket to pay her for the services he was about to ask of her.

She had laughed when he told her he'd juggled for the money.  It was a jarring laugh, high and loud but sweet in a way that made him chuckle, and he'd dropped the coins into the pocket of her skirt as he leaned in to brush his thumb across her cheek.

 

They fell into the alleyway together, legs tangling, hands grasping, mouths gasping for breath between hard kisses full of wet tongues and bumping teeth.  His fingers hitched in the top of her knickers and tugged them down; he knew what he would find once he stilled her enough to push himself into her.

It was always like this.

A cosmic joke or maybe just an arbitrary universal law?  He had no idea.  But every time he found her she was untouched again, waiting for _his_ touch, for him to open her.  It was why he felt an urgent sense of panic at each new arrival, knowing he could have just a short time to find her and make her his before someone else claimed her.  He wasn't sure what would happen if he failed to get to her first, or if anything would happen at all.  But a nagging fear in the back of his mind kept him always quick to seek her out - 

\- the fear that one of these times he would be too late, and when God or the universe or whatever was in charge of it all pulled him away again, she wouldn't go with him.

"What's your name?" he asked in a voice husky with lust and quavering, just slightly, with apprehension.

"Elise."

Of course it was.  It always was.  No matter whose body she ended up in, whose thoughts and memories she now held behind whatever face he was looking at, her name always went with her.  It was the only way, other than his own prickling senses, that he knew for sure it was her.

"Elise," he said, the word stumbling clumsily over his tongue.  His burly Scottish brogue had never learned to caress it, but it was a shortcoming he atoned for in the gentleness of his hands.  "Help me with this."

She looked down, her hands covering his with a short high pitched giggle that made him groan.  He wasn't sure what time they were in - he'd only been there moments when his sensory alerts went off, telling him she was close, but by the ridiculous fastenings on his pants he could only assume they'd fallen into the seventeenth century somewhere.  Her fingers tugged open the lacings at his waist and he noticed as he studied her face that she was brunette this time; her dark lashes made feathery shadows across her cheekbones and his belly tightened with the urgent need to kiss her.

Because no matter what she looked like, his first reaction to being near her again was to want her.

 _At least she's of age this time_ he thought to himself with relief, the memory of having to wait for her in their most recent incarnations still weighing heavy on him.  He'd made sure she was safe, protected and cared for until it was appropriate for him to marry her in respect for the custom of the time.  But she'd still been so young...after their nuptials he'd still waited, giving her time to feel safe with him, though he wasn't sure why it had seemed so important.

He usually felt so rushed, the need to claim her overriding everything else.

Like it was now.

She tugged him free of his breeches, shoving her hand down inside the front and grasping him firmly enough to bring a gasp from his throat as he backed her up against the wall.  The body she was inhabiting obviously knew how to do this, the mind inside it well aware of the way to be with a man.  He was confused for a moment as she pushed her back to the cold stone and lifted her hips up to him, wrapping her legs around his waist while he finished pushing his pants out of the way and guided himself up under her skirts.

"Do I know you?"

The words were a broken gasp, barely audible, but he stopped just shy of pushing into her.  His cock twitched with desperate need but he looked into her face and nodded.

"Aye, I'm Douglas."

"Well...Douglas...you're a big boy aren't you?"  Her hand was still around him, her fingers stroking the length of him, and his eyes closed against the delicious tremor that pulsed through his lower belly.  She was staring intently at his face and he wondered if there was a flicker of recognition somewhere in her gaze.

"Aye, and you're a wee lass, are you sure you can...accommodate...me?"

A gutteral moan broke from his throat as she pushed herself down onto him.

_Let's find out._

She'd thought it more than said it, but Douglas had heard her, inside his head, in her own voice.  _Hers,_ not this stranger's.  And though it had been so long that he barely remembered what her true voice sounded like, the lilting music of it brought hot tears to his eyes and he buried his face against her neck, smelling the sweet salty tang of the sea in her hair.

And it was done.  He was inside her, pushing through the tough little bit of her that kept him from the warmth of her belly, kissing away the surprised gasp that tumbled from her lips as her eyes fluttered open and she stared at him in shock.  The pain was negligible but it was there and she looked down at where they were joined, at the thick length of him buried deep inside her, at their bellies heaving in the breathless arousal that had brought them down this alley and into each other's arms.

_That shouldn't have happened._

But he was kissing her now and the burning sting of being torn so intimately was leaving her body to be replaced by something better, and Douglas was whispering to her in that softly lyrical brogue that seemed so familiar and yet so heartbreakingly far away.

_Do I know you?_

_Aye..._

The rough stone wall against her back only served to heighten her senses as they pushed against each other, grunting and gasping and groping with their hands and mouths everywhere, greedily wanting to taste and feel every bit of each other before the bright sunlight betrayed them to passing eyes.  It wasn't enough.  It was never enough, not even when circumstances and the whim of the universe played in their favor...and now, with her holding tightly to him, her thighs hitched over his hips and his hand inside the top of her bodice, he felt that tingling behind his ears that so often served as his only warning.

It was going to be a short stay this time.

"Douglas - "

The anguish in her voice told him she was climaxing before he felt her convulse around his cock, tugging him along with her as they collapsed panting against the cold stones; he just managed to hold them up with his hands against the wall while she slid down off him, resting his forehead against the wall while she stood beside him straightening her mussed skirts.  He turned his head to watch, smiling weakly.

"Where are we?"

"Tortuga.  Why don't you know that?"

"I'm not from here."

"Nobody is, we're all from somewhere else."  She eyed him suspiciously, but there was nothing of distrust in her stare - only curiosity, and maybe, maybe, something like deja vu.  "Did you come in on one of the corsair ships?"

He nodded.  The tingling was getting worse, setting the skin on the back of his neck to crawling.  He didn't have time to make up a lie.  The universe was thumbing through its history books and he could almost hear it chuckling, sorting out where to send him next.

"Aye...and I'm no here for long."  He reached out to brush a finger lightly down her cheek.  "But you are an angel, my love."

 

Her smile was the last thing he saw.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
